Splashing, via the impact of a liquid or solid upon a fluid surface, can lead to air entrainment, which, in the presence of a surfactant, produces stable and metastable bubbles [1,2]. The most familiar of these is the soap bubble, a structure in which a thin film of liquid separates the air inside from the air outside the bubble. Equally common, yet widely unrecognized, is the antibubble, so called for its reverse phase construction, wherein a thin layer of air separates two liquids [2,3]. Although first observed nearly eight decades ago [4], and coined only in the last four [5], antibubbles remain a relatively late-breaking phenomenon.
Despite their initial account, antibubbles have since realized no immediate application, and thus, insofar as is known, practical uses for such bubbles do not exist. In contrast to antibubbles, fluid transport systems have been in use for years. Typically, these transport systems are employed in industries of pharmaceutical, petrochemical, and organic chemical synthesis, most expansively, by way of conduits. Nonetheless, previous attention paid in these fields has thus far failed to consider the possible use of, herein described, magnetic antibubble technology.
Numerous industrial systems, from lubrication to froth flotation necessitate a thorough understanding of the impact (both physically and figuratively) of liquids at liquid and solid interfaces [1,2]. The main problem with conventional guided fluid transport systems is that there is no way to target a specific liquid to a specific location. In addition, while the conventional guided fluid transport systems are that while they can be enclosed in a time-release capsule, liquid substances themselves can be dispersed neither on demand nor at an isolated location and time.